What if?
by A.Lady.001
Summary: What if everything happened without drama? If Willoughby was not a scoundrel and haven't seduced Colonel's ward. What if Edward hadn't had problems with his family and got married directly. What to do then to get Elinor and the Colonel a happy ending? What if….? A little introduction of what we know but a quick chance of scenario.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: How everything starts.**

The Dashwoods were grieving. Mr. Dashwood had passed away and his elder son hadn't protected them as he promised to his father. Fortunately, a far relative offered them a place to live, not just a house, because that wasn't the nature of Sir John Middleton, he offered them a home, Barton Cottage. A place where they could rest and live surrounded of real friends that will take care of them without judging. At their arrival to Barton Cottage, Mrs. Dashwood and her three daughters found Sir John waiting in from of the country house he'd offered them as a home, in company of his mother in law. A very exuberant woman who responded to the name of Mrs. Jennings. They both greeted them and left them settle, no without an immediately invitation to a dinner at Barton Park. Although their tiredness they had to accept, and barely that night Mrs. Dashwood and her girls were having tea at the drawing room and Marianne, the middle Daswood, were playing the piano forte, not with the desire of entertain, but trying to get caught with the music and disappear from the world.

At that moment another guest arrived to the party. A tall, elegant man, with brown eyes and hair crossed the door and got caught by the young woman at the piano forte. When Sir John took conscience of his presence, he hurried and introduced him to them. - "This is my dearest friend, Colonel Christopher Brandon"-. To the Colonel, that introduction was uncomfortable, because of his reserved nature. When the women were introduced to him, he could notice the grieving they were passing by. But what he couldn't note was that to Elinor, the eldest of the daughters, the grieving wasn't only due to her father's death. Weeks ago, she'd met a young man, her brother's brother in law. The man name was Edward Ferrars. After some days they spent together she thought they were having an understanding until he confessed her that he was engaged to Miss. Steel and she understood that he considered her just a friend.

The dinner and time passed away and the life at Barton Park started to be just what they expected. No luxuries, but very peaceful, just what their souls needed to heal. Colonel Brandon was an often visitor at Barton Cottage. It looked like he was determined to conquer Marianne's heart. He brought flowers every day, and every afternoon he spent there he read to them or listened to Marianne's reading. His feelings were crystal clear to everyone except for Marianne. She considered him too old to marry her, she wasn't very wrong. Her 19 years were a little too far of his 35. But Colonel didn't care and continued his attentions to her until one rainy day, when Marianne suffered and accident while she was walking with her younger sister Margaret. Her ankle suffered an injury and a young, handsome man, with dark eyes and dark hair found them, carried Marianne until their cottage and stayed there until he got sure that their all were fine. His name was John Willoughby, and after that day, his presence at Barton Cottage were as frequents as Colonel's. This young man became Brandon's doom, because Marianne felt totally in love with him and they set a date to get marry before the year ended.

Colonel Brandon's visits became less often and the person who resented it most was Elinor. The Colonel had become her dearest friend and they were confident of each other. Marianne's wedding day arrived and everyone was full of joy, also the Colonel who, despite his profound pain, was very happy seeing her beloved Marianne smiling at every second because of her joy. The party started and everyone were dancing. Everyone except Brandon and Elinor, who was just looking how his dearest friend was resigned to the fact with a glass of scotch. After a little while, Elinor approached to him and, without taking property in consideration she spoke to him.

\- "Colonel, we have missed your visits at the cottage, have you found us to uninteresting to count with the pleasure of your presence?"

Colonel Brandon couldn't be more ashamed. In his pain he never considered the feelings of his beloved friend and he just went far away from Marianne in order to avoid being more hurt.

\- "Excuse my inconsideration Miss Dashwood, I didn't believe that my presence was needed there now that there's a man to protect you all"

\- "Colonel, you are always going to be needed there, you've become a dearest friend and we all wish to see you there although my sister's future absence."

After another sincerely apology, Colonel Brandon and Elinor got on the dance floor and joined the rest of the party. And even though that day was a hard one for Brandon, it wasn't as sad as he thought it would be, because he understood that although he didn't had married with the girl of his choice, he wasn't alone anymore. Beside his dear friend John, he now had become a family friend to the Dashwoods.

Time passed, and life turned to routine again. Until one day when a walk changed everything.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two: A turn of faith**

With Marianne in her new life, the house turned definitely more quiet and Elinor had have a lot of time to herself. She spent the day mostly walking through the country, reading, painting and resting near the lake, thinking in one crazy but possible idea. One day, the time to talk about that idea came out. Colonel Brandon saw her while he was riding to the cottage and stopped his horse

\- "Miss Dashwood. What a wonderful surprise. Am I interrupting something?"

\- "Of course not Colonel, you know you are always welcome. Come please, let's take a walk, I must talk to you about something I have been thinking"

The confident they had grown allowed them talk without courtesies, just sincerely as two brothers. And that was something they both hoarded about their friendship.

\- "Of course Miss Dashwood"- and he offered his hand to help her up. She put her arm around his and they started the walking. – "What is that idea that has captured your mind?"

\- "Well, let me first say that I really hope this doesn't change for bad the way you see me and that the only reason why I dare to talk to you about this is because of the friendship and confidence we have"

Colonel Brandon got totally nervous with that declaration. He knew that their friendship was sincere and that they indeed were always honest with each other, but he couldn't imagine what she could say to him that could change the way he saw her. With a worried voice, he encouraged her to continue.

\- "Please Miss Dashwood, I don't believe there's anything that could change the way I saw you, so please tell me"

She stopped and took her arm away from Brandon to be face to face.

\- "Colonel, do you feel alone?

Brandon got totally confused with the question. – "How could I feel lonely if almost every day I have the pleasure of your company, dear friend, do you feel alone?" -

\- "Well, I noted that the only moment when I don't feel alone is when I am on your company"- when she said that, Colonel Brandon understood everything and got more nervous. She noted that, and continued – "I know that you still love my sister and in my heart Edward remains present although they are both married. But despite that between us there is not passionate love, there's understanding, consideration, respect and admiration."

\- "Miss Dashwood, I know where are you going to but I think a marriage just to avoid loneliness is not a good idea for any of us. And even less for you, because with time you will find that I'm an old boring man and I'm afraid that you will feel more alone than you feel now"

\- "Oh, but Colonel, I didn't mean a marriage just to avoid loneliness. I meant a marriage to find happiness, to found a family. To evolve. Although I know you are resigned to be a bachelor forever I don't think you really want to be one. You just don't want to risk your heart anymore. But Colonel, you never going to find love if you don't take a chance. I'm taking that chance now, with you, a friend with whom I believe love can grow at some point."

Colonel was shocked, not only because he thought Elinor was out of her sense, but also because he couldn't believe that she could consider him as her companion for the rest of her life.

– "Please think on my proposal before you answer me, and let's talk tomorrow. I promise that if you decide it's a crazy idea, I will not argue and we can continue as friends as we have been until today if you want, but if you decide to accept me, I promise that I'm going a try hard every day to make you the happiest man on earth"

Saying that, Elinor turned back to the cottage, leaving the Colonel so confused and thoughtful that it was impossible for him to move a muscle in order to follow her. He went back to Delaford and of course, he couldn't sleep a bit. His mind was totally busy and his heart was as much confused. He never believed that Miss Dashwood could talk or even think as she did. She was always so proper and polite, and although they were confidents, she never had been so open with him as she had been today. Can she be hiding a different character? a wilder one? Is she showing to him so unguarded know to show him how she is into this crazy idea? He finally felt asleep, he had made a decision.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: The beginning.**

Next day, at early morning, a visitor had presented at Barton Cottage. It was indeed early but Mrs. Dashwood was already up. She was having problems to sleep since Mr. Dashwood's death. She opened the door to the man, hoping he didn't brought some bad news. – "Good morning Colonel, is everything fine?" - He was, in did, nervous and to Mrs. Dashwood that didn't got unnoticed. After a little chat and a light breakfast at the living room, they saw Elinor coming down giving the last touches to her hair and seeking to her mom. When she saw Colonel Brandon sitting there cleaning his mouth with the napkin and standing up to greet her, her heart stopped. She entered to the living room trying to keep her straightness and calm, but knowing that her breathing wasn't as fluid as always.

\- "Colonel, is everything in order?" – She knew they had a waiting conversation.

\- "Of course Miss Dashwood, I just was wondering me if after your breakfast we can take a walk. The day looks marvelous and I thought you can enjoy fresh air and a little sun"

She understood what he was really thinking and rejecting breakfast stating that the day was too beautiful to miss a morning walk, they both got out no noticing the little smile formed on Mrs. Dashwood's mouth.

When they were far enough from the cottage they stopped under a tree and Elinor faced the Colonel in order to listen what he had to say.

\- "Miss Dashwood, I really thought on what you said to me yesterday and I made some conclusions. You said that I don't want to risk my heart again. And that's totally true. I don't want to suffer again a broken heart. I just want to have a peaceful life." –

After this declaration, to Elinor there wasn't anything left to say. She understood Colonel Brandon's decision and although she was a little disappointed, she also was determined to keep Colonel's friendship. But that wasn't all that Colonel had to say.

\- "You have offered me something totally different. A life as far as a quiet one could be. A life full of circumstances to worried about. A wife to take care, children to raise. And I thought that in no world I can let you offer me that life..."- At that moment sadness invaded Elinor's heart, and she turned around to hide her moist eyes from the Colonel. - "… that's why I'm now offering you that life Miss Dashwood"-

Elinor turned around immediately just to find Colonel Brandon in one knee holding a bright blue ring in one hand. With his free hand he took hers and continued.

\- "I'm not only accepting your proposal because I know my heart will be safe in your hands, but I'm also offering the same wonderful life you've offered me, and the promise that if you accept me, I will be doing everything on my hands to make you the happiest woman on earth for the rest of my life."

Although Elinor was the one who thought the idea on the first place, she was shocked with Colonel's declaration and after a brief moment of silence she smiled at him and accepted his proposal. When they returned to the cottage, Mrs. Dashwood and Margaret were already waiting for them and congratulated them when they shared the news.


	4. Chapter 4

**Charter 4: A new life.**

The wedding day arrived, and everybody noted they were actually happy. At every moment they showed property and calm, but inside they were both nervous and scared. They were starting a new life together and although they were great friends, life as a married couple was totally different. And that wasn't the only reason that bothered Elinor. Of course Marianne and his husband were invited and Elinor was worried about Colonel's feelings. She knew for sure that he still loved her sister, but a little pride invaded her mind. He was her husband now, and she was determined to get Colonel's attention no matter who was there. They were a little quiet at the carriage, not a bad silence, just a peaceful one. But when they went off the carriage, something strange at Colonel's eyes happened. Without knowing how or when, Elinor was showing him with a triumphal smile, the tie that she had taken away from his neck.

\- "I wonder where was your mind so that you have no noticed this Christopher" – Elinor said mocking him.

\- "My God Elinor, when did you do that?" – He reach out his hand with the desire to regain his garment.

But Elinor had another thing in mind. She kept the tie away from him and said – "I think you don't really need this if you didn't guard it so well"- now she was teasing him and she was laughing a little. He didn't understand how could Elinor be so spontaneous, but her teasing was making him feel like a young man again. He kept trying to take his tie back from Elinor's hands now also playing and laughing. – "Please Elinor, people will be waiting for us"- he said, reaching out his hand again without success.

\- "Well, if it's us who are they waiting for, then nothing is going to happen until we appear"-

And saying this she started to run inside the main house. Her property didn't disappear and she stayed away from the backyard, where all people were waiting. They both were laughing and when she ran away, Colonel began to follow her, playing her game. This was fun, the funniest thing he had done in years. He felt full of life and he was definitely happy. He saw her entering the library and he decided enter carefully looking for his prey. He walked till the middle of the room, searching, when he listened a sweet voice behind him.

\- "I think I won this one" – Elinor said almost whispering in his ear.

When the Colonel turned around, he found himself in front of her, face to face, with their noses almost touching. This closeness was making Brandon's feelings got totally crazy. He had a hard breathing and although she thought it was caused by all the running, actually she was the reason of it. She put the tie around his neck and started to tie it up. While she was doing this Colonel Brandon could not resist her wonderful smell and he put his hands around her waist. He was amazed by the way she was showing to him. And he wanted to explore deeply. When she finished her work, he pulled even closer her body to him and touched her forehead with his. She wanted to kiss him urgently and Brandon was keeping his eyes on her lips. She wet her lips and bit her lower one before closing her eyes and say – "We have to go outside now, they have waited too much" – And after that, she took Brandon's hand and pulled him out of the house directly to the party.

All moment, they were talking with friends and family, but never losing sight of each other. Every time Elinor crossed her gaze with Colonel's, she smiled at him, hoping to stay in his mind until her next gaze. But strangely, there were anything in Colonel's mind but the irrepressible desire for that lost kiss. He was so absorbed looking at his wife, that he didn't remember feeling sad or depressed when, at the party, he saw her spending a lot of time talking to Marianne and his husband, laughing and hugging. At the end of the day she could say that she won that one too. The only thing in Colonel's mind, was her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Alone at last**

The wedding was over and everybody went back home. They remained finally alone and it was definitely late. Elinor didn't know what to do but apparently Brandon didn't have a doubt. He took Elinor's hand and made her to follow him upstairs to their room.

\- "Now, Mrs. Brandon, would you be so kind to put your arms around my neck?" –

Elinor did it and without taking his eyes off of her, he pulled her up and carried her inside the room. He closed the door with one foot. He was amazed with her and desiring that kiss, after leaving her on the floor, he took her face on his hands and let her essence filled his senses.

\- "God Elinor, you are so beautiful!" – and saying this he kissed her deeply releasing the tension of been waiting for her lips.

He bit her bottom lip and then let his tongue enter her mouth. The kiss started to be more passionate and soon, his arms were wrapping her, one at the back of her neck pushing her mouth deeply on his, and the other at her waist pulling her body more tightly to his. The rush of the moment made Elinor started to think on the imminent future event and this thought made her shiver. Brandon felt her tremor and something hit his mind. As much as she was de eldest of the sisters, she was very young and, although she tried to be a strong and mature woman, he knew Elinor was indeed very delicate. So he calmed down. His hand left her neck and rested on her waist joining the other one. He took a deep breath, put his forehead on hers and closed his eyes.

\- "I'm sorry Elinor, it's just that I was longing to kiss you since that little game at the library and all day the only thing I wanted to do was to hold you tight in my arms and have your lips" –

Elinor smiled with satisfaction. – "I really don't think you should be distressed about that. All I could think during the day was to be in your arms and kiss you, so I think we started quite well" –

And declaring this, she started to take off Brandon's jacket. While she retired it, she passed her hands all over his shoulders and noticed his body was very well formed. She could feel every muscle from his neck to his waist, through his back and his chest. She actually didn't realize that the jacket had landed on the floor. When she came back to the reality she found herself rubbing all his top. Brandon didn't say anything, he only was looking steadily at her face, with a naughty smile drawn on his mouth. He let her continue and she untied his tie for the second time on the day, but when she was going to throw it to the floor, he took it from her hands.

\- "You clamored your victory before, using this weapon against me" – he took her by the shoulders, turned her around to make her be back to him and whispered to her ear – "now It's my turn to employ it against you" – he said while he was covering her eyes with the tie.

That night, Brandon thanked Elinor's practicality. She was wearing a beautiful but simple wedding dress and he found the way to take it off of her easily. He untied the thin ribbon at the top of her back and immediately her shoulders got uncovered. This made him go mad but stayed calm, he started to kiss Elinor's neck and shoulders while he was pulling her dress and underwear down until she was totally naked. He begun to bite her earlobes while his hands were rubbing Elinor's top, putting a lot of attention to her perfect round small breast. Elinor was ablaze now. She raised her arms and took Brandon's neck to pull him closer. Brandon wanted more. He took her up and sat her near to the border of the bed. She didn't notice it because of her blindness, but Brandon knelt down and got him in front of Elinor's legs. He started to kiss her knees and her thighs. Little by little he opened her legs until he was able to take her into his mouth. That took out a moan from Elinor as she placed her hands on the bed behind her, grabbing the sheets because of the surprise pleasure she felt. His tongue was making magic. He slipped it inside her and that was all for Elinor. Brandon continued his touch adding his fingers to the game and Elinor's breathing became erratic. Suddenly, he felt a hand on his neck pushing him hard into her while she started to cry out - "Oh… Christopher… Oh god!" – and with this, she arched her back, put her head back and came undone. After her strokes ended, Brandon came up and kissed her lips freeing her eyes. He pushed Elinor until she was laying on her back and he was on top of her. When they broke for air, he stared at her trying to read her face.

\- "Cristopher I …, this was wonderful" –

Her original words didn't come out because Elinor thought that reveal she was fully in love of him by now, would just put tension to their beginning marriage. She pushed him for him lie on his back and she started to undo his shirt. After a little dance she undressed his top and proceeded to do the same with his trousers. It looked like they were married since forever. There was no shame or doubts between them. He closed his eyes and sigh, enjoying all the unexpected feelings they were happening inside him. Suddenly a wonderful sensation made him open big and rounds eyes. He raised his head just to see Elinor returning the pleasure he had gave her minutes before. - Elinor you don't have to… Oh! God! - Bandon was lost. He didn't know how Elinor was doing this but he didn't really care. He put a hand on her neck to give her some directions and she was thrilled to see how he was enjoying this. In a moment, Brandon's breathing changed. -Honey… please wait…- but Elinor didn't stop. She knew he was close to feeling what he had made her feel before and she wanted to hear him do it. Incoherent words came out of Cristopher's mouth while his body was arching and he was spilling inside her mouth. When he became conscious again, he drew Elinor toward him, took the bedsheet to clean her face and pulled her into a deep passionate kiss.

\- God, you are so beautiful! – he said while he passed a hand through her hair.

After some kissing both were ready for another round. The night was developing in a totally different way they were hoping to. But it was just because they never thought that they would be fully and deeply in love of each other at this point. Although Elinor knew she loved him at the beginning of the night, he knew he love her since the early game they shared before the wedding. He understood that even though Marianne made him feel passion, what he felt for Elinor was much more than that. She was everything for him, his best friend, his confident, his everyday companion, and when he saw that Elinor was hiding things like a more playful temperament, he found himself longing to spend the rest of his life discovering all about her. However, not knowing that Elinor was already in love of him too, he decided to keep silence.

\- Elinor… - he said lying on top of her caressing her hair and looking deeply in her eyes after a fierce kiss. - … you have honored me by letting me made you my friend and then my wife, now please, would you let me make you fully mine?

\- I can't wait you to do it. – and mumbling this into his ear, she started to kiss his neck.

That night was wonderful and totally magical. The communion they had was amazing. That moment was the real union between them. They fully gave themselves to each other and that was the beginning of a magnificent life.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: At last!**

Brandon was riding back to his home, felling the cold breeze hitting his face when he suddenly stopped to see a marvelous scene developing at the lake. His wife, Elinor, had a very peculiar hobby. She loved take out her shoes and socks, and get into the water, until her calves were wet. Then, she only watched the landscape, feeling the mud between her toes. This was one of those particular days when she was there, holding her dress up enough to kept it dry. He approached and dismounting very nimbly, he went to sit under a tree in front of the lake. Elinor was back to him and didn't noticed his smiling husband sitting there just to see her relishing her day.

\- I love to see you enjoying all these little things – Brandon's voice surprised Elinor and made her abruptly turn to him.

\- And I love to find me accompanied by my adorable husband –

After three months that was the closest they had got to say "I love you". Neither of both knew how it would change everything if they did, and if there was a defect on them was their demureness, that in this case had turned more on fear. An enormous fear to lose the other one. They were happy, but the absence of those wonderful words was making havoc already. Dreading to say something that could drive off the other, they were beginning to unvoice other desires, the most important one, the desire of a child, who they both craved for. But that night, everything in their lives would change.

Brandon had closed his eyes and rested his head on the tree. Elinor was enchanted with his handsome husband and wanted to play a little, so she splashed him. His eyes got opened just to find his wife laughing loud. With an air of revenge, Brandon took off his boots and socks, and got into the lake to return Elinor's courtesy, also laughing loud. Unexpectedly, the weather changed, and storm clouds crowded the sky. A thunder was heard and suddenly, the rain dropped. Still smiling they ran to the lakeside, Bandon pulling Elinor from her hand helping her to get out of water. Noticing the lack of time to get their socks and shoes on, Cristopher helped Elinor to get on the horse, gave her their garments and jumped on the horse too. The rain got harder in just a moment and they galloped directly to de mansion to get protected as faster as they could. When they were close enough to the door, he jumped off the horse and helped Elinor to come down also while a man took the horse. He took their shoes from her hands and as they were barefooted, Brandon decided to carry his wife on his back. He ran as fast as he could, while they both were laughing. If there was something that Elinor did to him was making him laugh and he loved her for that. They entered directly to the library seeking the warmth of the chimney. Brandon put the clothes down and Elinor got off of him. When they regained their composure, they found their faces almost touching and their eyes deepening inside their souls. Brandon turned to lock the door and when he turned back to Elinor he took her in a fierce kiss, walking through the room until her back was resting on the wall, near the fireplace. He took her wrists and held them with one hand on the wall just above her head while his mouth explored her neck and his other hand rubbed all her, from her breast to her thighs. Elinor was lost, just enjoying the moment.

Although they were passionate lovers, she never saw Cristopher so wild as today. He released her wrists and came back to kiss her mouth, staying there while he was undressing both of them, as if he was in a hurry. Apparently he was, because just as fast as he got them nudes, he pulled Elinor's leg up enough for him got in her. This made Elinor rest her head on the wall exposing her beautiful neck. Brandon started to make her love bites while he thrusted as deep and fast as he could. Cristopher was so lost that he couldn't contain himself. Just before spill, he released her neck and between his moaning, he achieved to say - Oh Elinor!... I love you!... I love you so much! – and after that, he released him. It was a full release, not just for his body, also a release for his soul, that couldn't hold those words inside anymore. Elinor's face drew a huge smile whereas she came with him. She was thrilled of finally listen that out of his husband's mouth. While they were gaining back their breath, Elinor kissed Brandon's brow, nose and lips, gentle and lovely. – … I love you … - said Cristopher again resting his forehead on hers. She smiled again, took his face on her hands to be sure he was looking directly to her eyes and stroked his hair. – I love you – she said softly but clearly and they kissed again, this time giving themselves completely, without any fear or reservations.

As if life was waiting just for their statement, that night Elinor got pregnant, and nine months later a beautiful girl was born, as a seal of the love they both professed to each other. From the marriage, other five children were born, all of them as wonderful as their parents. Elinor and Christopher couldn't never have thought about having this marvelous life, but destiny was generous and give them a perfect happy ending.

THE END


End file.
